So much better
by diff-r-ent-1
Summary: “I-I I’m sorry Tema-chan but I really don’t think it’s a good id-” “Nonsense! It’s a great idea!” Hinata goes to a party in Suna during a mission. Gaahina and Shikatema, rated M to be safe and after advise from my super beta


Hello dear readers of this fic ^_^ I'll warn you, this is a one-shot and a Gaahina. Also expect some Shikatema. If you don't like these couples them I suggest you leave and don't flame me. I realise a lot of people don't like these two couples and I don't accept insults just because I don't share their opinion.

**I don't own anything of naruto and I don't own the songs used in this fic either.**

**(the songs are called the AAA Anthem by Bart peters (and regi) and let yourself go wild by Jasmin Tabatabai.)**

**Oh and one last thing, I apologize if the character are a bit OOC, I haven't written a lot of Naruto fics and I still need to improve. **

**LinelineLinelineLinelineLinelineLinelineLinelineLinelineLinelineLinelineLinelineLine**

"I-I I'm sorry Tema-chan but I really don't think it's a good id-"

"Nonsense!!! It's a great idea!!"

The two girls were currently sitting in the cafeteria of the Suna hospital. They had just visited some wounded ninja's and at the moment they were drinking some coffee.

Hinata was on a mission with Shikamaru. They had been send to Suna to sign the peace treaty, to help with some thugs and (in Hinata's case) to aid the hospital with some special diseases.

They were very uncommon and TSunade was one of the few people who knew how to treat them. Once she heard about it, she had send Hinata as her apprentice to teach to medics of Suna how to cure it.

The two Konoha shinobi had been there for about a month and during that time the two girls had become best friends.

Now it was the last week of their visit and the people of Suna were holding a festivity in their honour and in the honour of the new Kazekage who had been their ruler for one year now.

Temari had just invited Hinata to go to the party and loosen up.

"D-Did you ask Shikamaru already?"

"I did, the lazy ass said it would be troublesome but if they didn't expect him to do much that he'd be there."The blonde said while rolling her eyes.

This caused her friend to giggle slightly.

That sounded just like the lazy boy, and as much as her friend tried to hide it, Hinata knew Temari was glad he'd be there.

"Please Hinata. You can't leave me with just him and Gaara. I mean even Kankuro isn't there. He's out on a mission, who else am I going to talk to?"

"G-G-Gaara-sama is going too?"

Seeing the girl blush made Temari grin a little.

"Yeah he is, he's obligated as Kazekage to at least show his face for half an hour. And I plan to find a way to keep him there and make him have a good time. Even if he doesn't want to."

And again the older girl got her younger friend laughing.

"T-tema-chan! That's mean! You know he doesn't like t-t-things like that."

"Of course I do, but that won't stop me from doing this. The guy needs to loosen up, big time!" She seemed pensive for a while and continued in a sly voice:

"So if you don't want him be in an angry mood tomorrow you better come too. That way you can keep him occupied and calm."

"M-M-Me?" Hinata shrieked softly.

"Yes you, during this past month you and him have become close friends haven't you?"

This made Hinata think for a while. It was true that she had gotten closer to the Kazekage. She remembered that particular night...

_Flashback:_

"_Wow the stars are much prettier here then they are at home." Hinata said to herself while walking to a deserted playground._

_It was their first night in Suna and she had just experienced one of those nightmares again. _

_Her father locked her up in the dojo and refused to let her go until she had that one move right. The only thing was that whenever Hinata tried to do it, he would tell her she did it wrong and would hit her with a Jyuuken strike, making it harder for her to try the move. This continued until she was certain she was going to die of chakra depletion. Seeing her lying there angered her father even more and just when he was about to kill her with one strike..._

_She woke up._

_Shivering at the thought she went and sat on one of the two swings. Softly swinging up and down while looking at the stars the young girl talked to herself about everything that happened in her live. _

_It had been about a year and a half since Naruto had been gone and just recently Sakura had told her how much she missed him. It became very obvious now that, even though the pink haired girl tried to hide it from herself, she had strong feelings for her loud teammate. _

_Since everyone knew about Naruto's crush on her, it was only a matter of time before those two would get together. This of course made Hinata a little sad but she got over it, for the biggest part. The girl sighed and said:_

"_I guess it's only for the best that I let go of my feelings for Naruto." _

_She still had to blush every time she thought of him. But now it was just because he was a handsome guy she admired. What girl wouldn't blush for that?_

_She shook her head and started thinking about this new jutsu she was developing. Ever since that mission to search that bug with Naruto and her team she had continued to change the Hyuuga style into her own. Now she was working on a attack that looked like her defence but that made her chakra beams look more like arrows directed at her enemy. That way she could turn it into a long range attack instead of keeping everything close range._

"_I wonder if there's a lake or a pool are something like that around here somewhere."_

"_As a matter of fact, there is." A low husky voice said behind her back._

_The poor Hyuuga was startled and fell of the swing onto the ground while trying to turn around and look at the person who said that. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up, just before giving out a shriek. The embarrassed girl stood up as fast as possible and said:_

"_I-i-i-i-I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama, I didn't notice y-y-y-you there."_

_She was sure she had heard him chuckle but when she looked at his face now, there was absolutely no emotion visible._

"_No need to apologise Hyuuga-san, and please stop calling me Kazekage-sama. Just Gaara is fine. But please tell me, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"_

"_C-c-c-couldn't sleep." She didn't have to ask why he wasn't sleeping either. It was a well known fact that Gaara never slept._

_She sat back down on the swing and gestured for him to do the same with the other one. He lifted an invisible eye-brow but after a while of just staring at each other he sat down._

"_Tell me something Hyuuga-san"_

"_Y-Y-Yes Kaze- uh I mean Gaara-sama."_

_He looked sharply at her: "Just Gaara please."_

_She seemed pensive for a moment. Then said with a small smile. "W-w-w-would you be w-w-willing to n-n-negotiate about that?"_

"_How so?"_

"_I-I-I call you Gaara whenever we're alone if you call me Hinata. If we're in public the least I can call you is Gaara-sama. And you can still call me Hyuuga-san if you'd want that."_

'_while you still can' She thought bitterly. She was expecting to be banished from the clan any day now, her father just didn't want her as an heir. Storng or weak, she just wasn't good enough for him._

_The boy thought about her preposition and nodded after a while. After all, if the people of Suna heard a ninja of Konoha, a female ninja that is, talk that informal to their Kazekage, who know what they'd think._

"_W-w-what was it y-y-you wanted to ask me G-G-Gaara?"_

"_Why is it that you only stutter if someone is around? I thought it was because of some medical condition, but I've heard you talk perfectly fine a moment ago so it can't be that."_

_Hinata bowed her head in shame and didn't meet his eyes. _

"_I-I-I-I guess it's because of my lack of s-s-s-selfconfidence. It g-g-gets better sometimes, unfortunately it n-n-never does when my f-f-father's around."_

"_Your father isn't around right now, is he? So why are you so nervous? Is it because of me? Are you afraid of me?" He looked away so she wouldn't see the look in his eyes, but it's almost impossible to hide something from a Hyuuga._

"_O-O-O-Oh no Gaara! I-I-Its not you in particular, it's just t-t-that I'm always like t-t-this with boys."_

"_So you, are, not, afraid of me?" He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. The first emotion she'd heard of him in all the time she knew him, well besides anger of course. _

"_N-N-no, I don't think so" The bluenette said with a soft smile on her face while she looked at the stars. Then she turned her head to look back at the redhead by her side._

"_Should I b-b-be?"_

"_Everyone else does."_

"_Y-y-y-you're wrong about t-t-that."_

_He looked at her sharply and she explained:_

"_Your s-s-s-siblings used to f-f-f-fear you b-b-but they don't anymore. I've n-n-noticed that in the way t-t-they talk about you, a-a-and when your t-t-t-three are in a c-c-c-conversation."_

_The boy looked at the stars again, remembering the last year with Temari and Kankuro._

"_A-a-and then of course t-t-there's N-N-Naruto he's your friend, and f-f-friends don't fear each other. I-I-I-In fact, ever since y-y-you helped L-L-Lee on that mission, n-n-no-one o-o-of the rookie 9 feares y-y-you anymore."_

"_Is that so?"_

_Hinata just nodded happily._

"_Would you try to stop stuttering while we're alone?"_

_She looked surprised at that. "W-W" she gulped. "Why?" "It's a sign of weakness."_

_The young girl looked down again, but the boy didn't stop there._

"_And according to Kiba and Naruto your aren't weak. You don't want to give people a wrong impression, now do you?" _

_She looked up, a shocked impression on her face. But then:_

"_I'll _ try." She slowly said without a stutter._

_End flashback_

And so it had begun, almost every night she had had a nightmare, and almost every night they sat on the swings and talked about everything while looking at the stars.

Right now, he was the only person she didn't stutter with. But even around other people it wasn't that bad anymore, except if she was nervous, or surprised.

"But I-I don't have anything to w-wear."

"Don't worry! That just gives us one more reason to go shopping!"

This made Hinata groan, she hated shopping. That was one of the reasons she was best friends with Tenten. They both couldn't stand clothing shops.

"Oh c-come on Tema-chan, do I h-have to?"

But the other girl already had that particular look in her eyes. The smaller girl groaned softly and hit her head on the table. Shopping it was then.

"When?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Right now" the blond kunoichi answered.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

They had been going into shops for the last two hours, Hinata was sick of it, but since they hadn't found a nice outfit yet, she couldn't get Temari to stop.

"Come on Hina-chan, just this store, and if we can't find anything here you'll just have to borrow some of my clothes, okay?"

She sighed deeply and nodded.

They went inside of what looked like a small local shop, nothing special, but the clothes seemed nice, and Hinata liked it.

After looking for a while a middle-aged woman entered the store and asked them if she could be of any service.

"As a matter of fact you could!" Temari said enthusiastically. "My friend here needs some nice clothes for tonight festivity. She will be accompanying the Kazekage so she has to look stunning." She said with an almost evil smirk.

"TEMA-CHAN!"

"What? It's true isn't it? Besides you can't back down now, you already said you'd come and even if I have to drag you there myself I won't let you stay in your room."

"you wouldn't, w-would you?"

The other girls thought about it for a minute. "Your right I wouldn't."

Hinata sighed in relief.

"But I do know a certain lazy ass genius who could shadow bind you into going to the party."

Aaaand the evil smirk was back.

The Shop keeper looked at the two girls in amusement and started to search for a nice outfit.

The dark haired girl tried anything on but either she herself didn't like it or Temari didn't like it.

Then suddenly the woman snapped her fingers.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner? I have the perfect outfit for you. It has been in this shop for years and I couldn't get myself to sell it." The woman smiled " I think it'd go perfect for you."

She went to the back of the store and went back with a box. When Hinata opened the box she saw some black lace.

When she put the dress on and saw herself in the mirror she gasped.

"Well, how does it look?" Temari asked impatiently.

As an answer Hinata exited the dressing room. Temari had to gasp too. Hinata looked beautiful.

"You are so buying that. Man, Gaara won't know what hit him when he sees you!"

The girl blushed and said she liked it too.

She turned to the woman of the store and asked it's prize. The women smiled softly and said it was only half prize since it was in the shop for so long, Hinata didn't need to think twice.

After buying the dress the girls went back to the Kazekage house and started to prepare themselves as the dance would start in about two hours.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Gaara groaned, he was standing next to Shikamaru in a bar. The actual feast was held outside in the streets but the food and drinks were to be bought in bars and stands that could be found all over Suna.

Right now he was dressed in black pants and a lose crimson shirt. It was a hot night and even his sand couldn't help him stand the heat. Next to him Shikamaru was wearing the same sort of pants but with a white shirt.

The two of them were forced to come, by his sister, only to wait for her to show up. Gaara was getting sick of it, he had every intention to leave and remain in his room for the rest of the night if she didn't show up in the next minute.

The moment he said that to his companion he saw his sister enter the bar, or rather he heard it. The men in the bar were giving her wolf calls which made her smile and Shikamaru frown.

Her hair was still in its usual style in the four tails but her fan was missing as was her everyday dress. Instead she had a small white fan made of lace, and she was wearing a white one strapped dress that reached mid thigh. Instead of the regular shinobi sandals she was wearing feminine white ballerina's that tied around her calves.

*Gaara POV*

She looked stunning and obviously the Nara next to me agreed since his eyes were about to drop into his mouth. After a moment he went back to his lazy expression and muttered something like 'troublesome' between his teeth. I bet he didn't want Temari to notice him looking at her like that.

"Hi guys, sorry that we're late but we had to get ready and it took longer than I had thought."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes me and Hinata."

"Eh Temari, where is Hinata?"

"Huh?" she looked around and noticed that her friend was indeed missing.

"Oh right she went off to the dance part of the festival, said she wanted to compare our music to Konoha's."

After saying that she practically dragged us out of the bar to go to Hinata.

When we got to the centre of Suna we saw that it had been cleared and in the middle they had created a dance floor. It was starting to get dark and fires were lit all around the place. At the side a band was playing.

Suddenly I saw Temari looking in a certain direction. Following her eyes I saw something that almost made me lose my breath. Almost.

Hinata was walking our way, her midnight coloured hair was lose and reaching her shoulders (she grew it out ever since Naruto left.)

She was wearing a tight black dress, it was short sleeved, off the shoulders and made of black silk covered with black lace .

(go to:

http: // . com/albums/ y57/ninasphotos/ 1Lilliebe/l_b428e812f43ca1df64e7cbe6ea202a63 .jpg

to see it, don't forget to leave the breaks of course )

She wasn't wearing any jewels and on her feet there were flat sandals.

When I saw her like that it seemed as if someone had knocked me out and I was dreaming. But as I saw the looks the other men were giving her I knew this wasn't a dream. If this was a dream, it would've been just me and her, and perhaps a bed, ... NO bad Gaara!! She's your friend and a guest! Don't think like that.

*end Gaara POV*

Hinata still had doubts about the dress, everyone kept staring at her, was it really that bad? Perhaps it would've been better if she wouldn't have come. On the other hand, she did enjoy the music.

When the blue haired girl saw her three friends she couldn't help but notice how hot Gaara looked in that outfit, and she certainly wasn't the only one thinking that, she saw the way the girls looked at their Kazekage and felt very sad suddenly.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

(When reading this part please listen to the song AAA anthem by Bart peeters and regi )

They had been drinking for a while, had shared a few snacks and had had fun (as much as Gaara can have fun of course). Because of all the drinks Hinata felt a little tipsy and when Temari pulled her into the dancing mass she didn't even refuse.

She loved to dance and the fact that she was too shy to dance in a crowd had been forgotten by the effect of the alcohol.

The music started again. Hearing what song was being played, a lot of people came on the dance floor and everyone around them moved in sync with the beat.

While moving to the music the bluenette locked eyes with the redhead. It was a fast rhythm and her hips moved up and down as if they were entirely lose. She turned in circles and moved her hands along her body. The song made her feel energetic and made her want to move all night long.

Nobody knew it back home but because of her training on the water the Hyuuga had become a really good dancer. Sometimes she used music to aid her training. Using her natural limberness to move in ways to surprise her enemies. It also helped in a fight, when someone attacked her or if she was the one attacking,

the thought of a certain song would help her get in the mood and she used that rhythm to move around and dodge kunai and shuriken.

Ever since she did this her attacks had become more powerful.

Apparently this song was rather famous around here cause everyone around her was singing along, although it weren't really words, but somewhat using their voices as another instrument to guide the rhythm. She rather liked the idea, so she joined in on the fun. Of course her voice couldn't be heard above the others which was fine with Hinata.

Being there on the dance floor and letting her body move like that was enough for one night, singing in front of such a crowd would have been way too much.

When a slower part of the song came she deliberately raised her arm above her head while curling her body like a true temptress. Not noticing everyone had made an circle around her she kept going in that slow pace. The effects of the alcohol were enforced by the adrenaline rush of dancing. Moving her body like some sort of bellydancer she bent lower to the floor before rising again.

Her eyes had been closed but when the song sped up again she snapped them open and pearl met green once more, but while his eyes were usually really bright, right now they had a dark hint in them. The girl couldn't really put a meaning to that though. He wasn't angry at her was he?

Of course what she didn't realise until a few moments later was that it was lust that caused his eyes to change.

It took another moment for her to realise that she liked his eyes like that. The fact that she was the one that turned him on was making her feel more self assured. It wasn't everyday someone was attracted to the Hyuuga heiress. Or so she thought.

She kept on dancing to the rhythm of the music while looking at the Kazekage. Not for the first time was she admiring his body. His looks were making her body flush. But unlike with Naruto she wasn't about to faint. She loved the feeling, she wished the song would go on forever, but sadly enough it had to stop sometime. And when it did she shook out of her trance by the applause she got.

Now normally the girl would've goon scarlet red and faint, but at that moment she just didn't care. She still felt the adrenaline run through her blood and the alcohol was still affecting her. So all she did was smile and look for her female friend.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

(When reading this part please listen to the song let yourself go wild by Jasmin Tabatabai )

When she finally found Temari, the blond was standing next to the musicians and was holding a microphone. She winked at Hinata and gave a sign to the band .

When they started to play the bluenette recognized the melody and turned to her favorite redhead. She gave him a wink and invited him to go to her.

He just lifted an invisible eyebrow and shook his head. Hinata frowned but refused to leave it at that though. In the mean time Shikamaru was looking at the blond girl on the stage while leaning against the wall next to Gaara.

Temari began to sing:

"_I know you want it,_

_I know you fear it._

_I know you need to,_

_but still you fear it. _

_Allow yourself to be wild"_

The younger girl slowly and sultry walked up to Gaara. She laid her hand on top of his shoulder, caressing his back to his other shoulder, and softly whispered in his ear

"_let yourself go wild." _

He closed his eyes while she did that. She made shivers run up his spine.

The deep pools of aquamarine snapped open again when she pressed her chest against his back. God, did she have any idea what she did to him? He was this close to snapping and claiming her there and then.

The girl walked around him and wrapped her arms around his neck while she continued to dance with him. Her back against his chest.

He tried to control himself but he needed to do something, anything to keep his mind of the possibilities of what that small body could do. Or rather what he could do with that body.

Then suddenly he realized what to do, payback of course. No one makes the Kazekage lose control and gets away with it. So he puts his hands on her hips and moves along her curves.

Temari locked eyes with a certain lazy ass shinobi and continued to sing:

"_I want to taste you,_

_I want to feel you,_

_I want to touch you,_

_Deep down inside you,_

_Show you, it's not so bad_

_Let yourself go wild._

While Shikamaru's heartbeat went faster and faster, Gaara got his control back.

The small move made the girl shudder. The roles were reversed when Gaara pressed his body against hers. His hands moved to her stomach and kept her captured. He realized he rather likes this, being so close to her.

"_let yourself go wild"_

And it's obvious she likes it too. After all wasn't this what she wanted? She invited him to dance with her, well he simply accepted the invitation. Now he know why those other people loved to dance.

On the stage Temari smiled seductively at the Konoha nin and danced slowly and gracefully to the sound of the music.

The dark haired boy had his eyes glued to her hips and she rather liked that. She started to sing again.

"_Rafi adupted tri meh_

_Rafi adupted tri meh_

_if you give yourself to me;_

_Rafi adupted tri meh_

_Rafi adupted tri meh_

_If you let yourself be wild"_

While one couple claimed each other by undressing one another with their eyes, the other couple cleared the dance floor with their sensual dancing. Who would've thought their cold Kazekage would be able to act so heated?

That night was full of surprises, a usually so shy and nice kunoichi turned into a hot vixen who seduced their stern Kazekage and allowed him to seduce her back!

Those two however didn't realize they were the talk of the town, the only thing they acknowledged was each other.

The shudders still ran over Hinata's spine but she used every move she knew to return the favor for Gaara. Low dip slowly crawling up again. He in turn softly blew on her neck and caressed her thigh.

He wondered how the night would've gone if he had acted on his emotions a bit sooner.

"_Rafi adupted tri meh_

_Rafi adupted tri meh_

_if you give yourself to me_

_Rafi adupted tri meh _

_Rafi adupted tri meh _

_Rafi adupted tri meh _

_If you let yourself go wild"_

Gaara softly growled in her ear, "You tease, you bear the consequences." His husky voice held a promise, one she couldn't wait till it was fulfilled. His hands were feeling marvelous on her body, the dress' fabric was very thin and she felt every caress and every touch as if it was on her naked skin.

Somewhere along the song his shirt had been opened and now her hands moved along his bare chest, which felt smooth and scar-free.

"_just let yourself go wild,_

_just let yourself go wild,_

_just let yourself go wild,_

_just let yourself go wild,_

…"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Temari sang softer and softer, her eyes not leaving Shikamaru's while he came closer and closer to the stage.

She was hardly done with the song when he took her hand and dragged her along with him.

They went to an empty ally and he pressed her against the wall.

The dark haired boy sighed and said: "You're so troublesome" she was about to say something back at that, probably that he was a lazy ass but he interrupted her with an openmouthed kiss.

Before she noticed he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and softly tasted her. She could only moan. She tried to battle his tongue for dominance but Shikamaru wouldn't allow it. For once he was the active one and she had to submit to him.

She had to admit she rather liked it.

When they stopped a few moments later it felt as if her legs were melted and her body was on fire.

They were out of breath and the boy said: "I like troublesome woman like you". And they went at it again.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When Temari stopped singing our favorite couple was just standing there and looked deeply into each others eyes.

When some people were approaching them they were blown away by a wind filled with sand. When they looked up again their Kazekage and his dance partner had disappeared.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When the sand disappeared Hinata looked at her surroundings only to discover she was in Gaara's bedroom. "Why are we here?" she asks softly.

Gaara growls lightly and answers: "Too many men were looking at you."

"And that's …, wrong?"

"Yes, I don't like it when people stare at what's mine." He said with a gruf voice.

"Yours?" Hinata asked surprised. She knew that this should upset her, but she rather liked the fact that someone wanted her, and wanted to call her his.

"Indeed, does that bother you?" He asked in a slightly softer voice.

"It doesn't under one condition."

Gaara lifted his invisible eye-brow again and asked her what that was.

"From now on, as long as you consider me yours, I can consider you mine." She said with a light blush and a sexy smile.

He smiled back and attacked her lips with his responded almost immediately.

He broke the kiss and pushed her on the bed. She gasped and was about to ask him what he was doing when he appeared above her and started kissing her neck. The question was banned from Hinata's mind, instead she bared her neck to him and started moaning.

His hand started to roam her sides and traveled to her thighs. He softly caressed them underneath her dress. She couldn't believe this feeling, what was he doing to her? But then she felt guilty, he was making her feel so good, she should return the favor, shouldn't she?

She let her hands roam around his abs, started to caress his chest. She had wanted to do that ever since she had seen him without a shirt during one of their trainings.

She opened the buttons of his shirt and took it off. Then her soft hands started to massage his shoulders.

After a while Gaara took her hands and put them above her head, holding them there with one hand.

He went back to attacking her lips with his own, she gasped in surprise and his tongue entered her mouth.

They started fighting for dominance and it didn't take long for Gaara to win.

He looked deeply into her eyes and went to get his price.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

the next day Hinata woke up believing it was all a dream, but when she looked next to her, white met green once again, and it obviously wasn't a dream. And when the redhead kissed her passionately she thought to herself:

"This isn't a dream, _it's__ so much better_"

**This was it, my second naruto-fic ever, and my second Gaahina too, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't please tell me why. I could use the corrections ^_^ ****Also this is the first time I have written an M-rated fic!! So I would like to know how it was. (I need some feedback)**

**I'd like to thank my beta for this story: GaarasGuardian. I hope I got everything you said.**

It's because of his advise I turned this into an M since it was a bit risky.


End file.
